


Anywhere But Here

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [7]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Female Deputy - Freeform, Fluff, Intimacy, Jacob Seed - Freeform, Mountain man, Unconscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: Request by @evelyn27 : Jacob likes a female deputy, but she doesn't like him back, or they're stuck in cold weather due to an accidental situation.The Deputy happens upon an unconscious Jacob Seed and drags him to safety despite their rivalry, and now they're stuck in a cabin together.





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

> also available at @farcryfuckmeup on tumblr!

If she’d been anywhere else, this would’ve been a peaceful winter scene. The snow fractured into thousands of sparkles from the sun’s gentle rise. A few deer jumped about when they heard the snow crunch under footsteps or caught the distinct scent of blood. She figured the wind must have been carrying it further into the forest.

But this was Hope County. And Rook was in the Whitetails.

A cold wind wrapped around her as she bent over to try and catch her breath. This would’ve been a hard task to pull off if the weather was ideal, but it wasn’t, and each breath she took felt like knives in her lungs.

“Alright big guy…come on. Don’t make me do all the work here.” Her breath came out in frozen clouds in front of her as she panted. Rook groaned and straightened out her back before kneeling down, and grabbing the pair of boots that lay in the snow in front of her.

Her fingers slipped off his shoes, which were wet because of the snow, so she rolled up his jeans to expose part of his ankle. Some warmth from his skin seeped through her gloves, but Rook attributed that to her own fingers being cold. She felt a twinge of guilt at the realization she’d be making his body even colder, so Rook dropped his legs back into the snow and hastily pulled off her gloves.

“You’re lucky I don’t feed you your teeth for this.” She grumbled rather loudly, considering there was no one around for miles.

Rook couldn’t help but stare at the scene before her in amusement, no matter how disgruntled she was by it.

Jacob fucking Seed was passed out before her, blood trickling down the side of his face from the small cuts that smattered it. Those were the only injuries she could see that he’d acquired from the crash.

Rook bent down and grabbed Jacob’s ankles again, his skin hot against her own. She started to drag him backward, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure she was still heading towards the abandoned cabin she’d been crashing in the past few days.

She’d been out hunting when she’d seen it. A Peggie truck Rook had stolen from an outpost. Normally she wouldn’t have been able to identify it as her own, but the Eden’s Gate cross was partially covered by incomplete spray painted flowers. Her truck had gone missing in the middle of the night a few weeks back, and she’d been livid about it. It had taken what little free time she didn’t have to decorate the car, and now it had been swung into a tree.

The bed of the truck had been crushed against the trunk, while the front end only displayed minor damage. Jacob had been slumped over in the front seat, knocked out by the impact presumably.

Rook was tempted to leave him there to die, to put a bullet between his eyes while he couldn’t fight back, but instead, she’d pulled him from the car and started dragging him towards her cabin. Physically it was exhausting. Mentally it was the funniest thing she’d seen in three days.

Rook let Jacob’s legs fall back to the floor so she could swing the door open, then she dragged him over the threshold and let his boots drop against the wooden floor.

She sighed and shook out her arms, and started blowing on her fingers to try and warm them up. The fireplace was still lit from before Rook had left, and she kept pulling Jacob’s legs until he was laying next to it.

Rook went to close the cabin door and then pulled out a hunting knife from her weapon’s belt. Then she proceeded to take all of his weapons that she could find on his person. Just because she was helping him didn’t mean he was going to stop trying to kill her for three seconds.

She knelt down next to Jacob and set the knife down next to her leg before trying to remove his snow jacket.

She’d never seen him wear anything other than his camo shirt and jeans when he was out and about in Hope County, but it made sense he’d bundle up for the cold.

The jacket wasn’t difficult to remove, but his camo shirt and t-shirt underneath that were damp, so they had to come off. The camo shirt was unbuttoned so it was easier to take off than his t-shirt, it just required a lot of tugging and turning.

Rook grabbed her knife and started to cut from the hem of his remaining shirt and up to the collar. In order to get a good angle on it so she didn’t accidentally cut Jacob’s skin, she had to practically straddle the unconscious man.

Despite how much she hated being on top of Jacob, she couldn’t help but notice how comfortably her thighs fit around his hips. Normally the position was somewhat awkward for her, but right now she didn’t feel the need to get up or adjust herself.

The longer she sat over him, the more anxious she became. This was Jacob Seed, the man who could control her with a simple song. The man who had kidnapped, tortured, and tried to have her killed. She was vulnerable but then again so was he. He was unconscious and underneath her.

Rook was starting to peel the shirt away from his skin when Jacob’s chest jumped as he sucked in a breath. Before he could even touch his empty holster, she’d leaned over his chest and pressed her knife just below his Adam’s apple. Underneath her, Jacob’s body stilled completely.

“If you so much as blink at me wrong, I will leave you here to die of hypothermia, am I clear, Seed?” Rook’s voice was one of the few things that could be heard in the cabin. The others were the soft panting of Jacob’s breathing, her own short and terse breaths, and the crackling of the fire.

Jacob’s gaze slid from the Deputy’s face down to where their bodies were connected at his hips, then he looked back up at Rook with an amused expression and slightly chattering teeth.

“I didn’t know you liked me this much, Deputy.” Jacob wheezed as he chuckled a few notes, and Rook rolled her eyes before leaning away from Jacob’s throat. She climbed off of him with a scoff, then sheathed her knife.

“I don’t, which is why you can do this yourself.” Rook braced herself on her knee before standing on her own two feet. She walked away from Jacob to stoke the fire as she heard the splat of wet clothing hit the wood floor.

An old instinct in her heard wanted to yell at Jacob about the floors and keeping them nice, but this wasn’t her home, and it didn’t matter what the floors looked like. They were in the middle of a Holy War for Hope County.

She went over to her duffle bag that had found a home on an abandoned mattress, and rifled through it, seeing if Hurk or someone of similar stature to Jacob had left anything that she’d picked up.

“You should’ve left me in that wreck.” Jacob’s tense voice broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them, and Rook turned her head away from the duffle bag to look at Jacob.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes before returning to her task at hand. What he’d said had managed to trigger a thought trail in her head. She should have left him to die in the cold, it would solve a thousand problems for her if she did. No more running from Jacob, no more brainwashing.

Rook’s back straightened and she turned to throw a large t-shirt at him with a scowl on her face.

“I should have.” It was all she could say as her brain kept spinning stories in the opposite direction. She hadn’t asked why she’d saved him since she’d started dragging Jacob out of the car. She’d just…done it.

Her eyes stayed glued to Jacob as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and slowly climbed to his feet off the hardwood floor.

“So why didn’t you?”

“Because unlike you and your stupid siblings, I actually have a heart.” Rook snapped back at him, even though his tone was even and calm. He was up to something and it was making her heart race that she didn’t know what.

“Exactly. You have a heart, pup.” A sly smirk graced Jacob’s lips as he started slowly walking towards Rook, and she instinctually started backing up. She knew it was exactly what he wanted, but she couldn’t help it. They’d been locked in this game of back and forth for weeks now and each time they saw each other, the air seemed to get a little thicker.

“Jacob, if you take one more step I’ll-” “-I’ve upgraded to Jacob now? I didn’t know we were on a first-name basis, Rook.” He applied some inflection to the word Deputy, his eyebrows scrunching ever so slightly to show his distaste that he, in fact, didn’t know the deputy’s first name.

Rook’s back hit the wall and she quietly cursed herself and beat her fist against the wood once. Her gaze swiveled to the left and right as Jacob’s arm came to rest beside her head against the wall. He leaned down a bit so that he was a few inches from her face, and Rook clenched her jaw as her foot tapped anxiously against the floor.

“You haven’t earned the right to know my first name. You get Rook and that’s it, Jacob.” She retorted and felt a twinge of satisfaction as his predatory smile faltered a bit. He didn’t move away from her, and Rook felt her head start to spin from how close he was.

“I-Can you give me some space please?”

“Why Deputy? Do I make you uncomfortable?” Jacob shifted so he was a hair’s breadth from her lips, and Rook held her breath for a moment. She looked into Jacob’s eyes and saw them shimmering with all sorts of desire, his pupils wider than they were a few minutes ago.

“Yes you make me uncomfortable you big buffoon, you make me uncomfortable because you make my head spin.” Rook kept her voice quiet and barely above a whisper, but she turned her head to the side as Jacob dipped his head a little closer.

“If you want me to stop, Rook. Just say the word.” Jacob’s calloused fingers rubbed against her chin as he turned her head back to look at him, and Rook’s breath caught in her chest as she felt his lips on hers.

They felt how she assumed they would: a bit cracked, but soft at the same time. His fingers slid under her chin and over her jaw, then to the back of her neck as they kissed.

Rook’s own hands had come up to push against Jacob’s chest, but she made no move to push him away. One of her hands make their way up his chest, tickling his collarbone, and over his shoulder. She gave it a light squeeze on his pressure point, smirking against his lips as she felt his knees buckle ever so slightly. The hand that had been placed next to her head on the wall was lifted and wrapped around the wrist that was on her shoulder.

Jacob pushed her arm against the wall above her head, and Rook pulled away with bright red cheeks and blown pupils.

“Well, well, Deputy. I didn’t know you felt this way.” Jacob’s voice was rough as he chuckled, and Rook rolled her eyes before smacking his chest with her free hand.

“Oh shut up before you kill the mood, and then I have to kill you.” She whispered rather loudly, and Jacob’s hand left her neck and slid down her spine and hips to cup her ass. She had to fight back a shiver as his fingers floated above her body, then she was suddenly lifted onto his waist.

Rook could feel how hard he was underneath her, so she tightened her legs around his waist to give him some friction.

“If you back up, you’ll practically fall onto that mattress, Seed.” She ticked her head towards the empty mattress. Rook already laid her sleeping bag out on it so that she didn’t get ticks or whatever else had called the cabin home.

“As you wish, Deputy.” Jacob smiled crookedly at Rook as his fingers tightened around her ass, and he spun them around and started walking towards the mattress.


End file.
